Their Ungloomy Lives
by MWolfL
Summary: It's Ruby's eleventh birthday, and Skull Boy gives her a wonderful present...one that causes her to accidentally reveal her feelings for him! Will he return her feelings? Skull BoyXRuby and a surprise pairing
1. A Lovely Birthday Party

A.N. Yeah, uh, this won't be a parody of _It's a Wonderful Life_ despite the title. I only did the title like that because many good things happen in this story, 'ungloomy' things you might say, to a few characters. I did alter it so that it was plural instead of singular, in case someone else does want to write a parody of the film using characters from Ruby Gloom.

Time had passed so that Ruby was eleven and Skull Boy was twelve. It was Ruby's eleventh birthday, and the party was a real bash. Ruby had received nice to great presents from her friends, but the best was yet to come. Skull Boy was in his artist mode again, so Ruby knew that her present from him was going to be a form of art.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present this stunning piece of artwork to Miss Ruby Gloom in honor of her birthday." Skull Boy said before opening a curtain to reveal a colored glass sculpture of Ruby.

The sculpture was of Ruby lying down on a chaise with Doom Kitty on her lap, and the Ruby part of the sculpture was twice as large as the real Ruby. Sculpture Ruby was decked out like a lady, with a light blue gown and silver (metal, not just color) tiara, while sculpture Doom had a silver (again metal) collar with emeralds dotting the middle. Everyone applauded and complimented the sculpture, very impressed by the hard work and skill Skull Boy had obviously put into it. Misery made special care to stay in the background so as not to harm the sculpture, until Skull Boy pointed out that he took Misery's bad luck into consideration when making the sculpture. It turns out he had used gems, not glass! Everyone was even more impressed, since it's harder to cut gems, especially diamond, then it is to cut glass.

"Oh Skull Boy it's wonderful!" Ruby gazed at the statue. "Though not as wonderful as you."

"Thanks..." Skull Boy smiled before temporarily freezing. "You really think I'm wonderful?" He asked, looking happy.

Ruby, realizing what she had almost done and not noticing Skull Boy's expression, clasped her hands over her mouth in horror, blushed furiously, and zoomed upstairs. Doom quickly followed her into her bedroom before she could shut the door.

"What was that about?" Poe asked, confused.

"I do not know, but it didn't look as if it was about anything good." Scaredy Bat said fearfully.

"I'll go check on her." Skull Boy said, slowly going up the steps so that Ruby could have some time to calm down.

Meanwhile, Ruby had buried her face into her pillow and was beating the bed with her fist.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She scolded herself. "You almost revealed your feelings, what if he had caught on and turned you down?"

Doom came near to the bed made her violin-like meow.

"Oh, Doom..." Ruby realized, looking at the floor; she knew that Doom knew about her feelings for Skull Boy so she didn't explain herself. "I hope I didn't worry everyone." Ruby said, remembering that everyone saw her looking horrified.

Doom shrugged, indicating that she didn't know, and then looked at her impatiently.

"What?" Ruby asked, confused.

Doom pointed at Ruby, made a heart shape with her paws, and then made a skull shape with her tail and pointed at it.

"Yes I know you know about my feelings for Skull Boy, so?" Ruby shrugged, still confused.

Doom rolled her eyes. She then pointed at Ruby, pointed at her own mouth, and then pointed to the skull shape of her tail.

"Oh, you mean tell Skull Boy about..." Ruby finally got it, but shook her head. "Doom I can't tell him, what if he rejects me? It would break my heart if..."

Doom did a face-paw and glared at Ruby annoyed. She then pointed at the skull shape of her tail, made a heart shape with her paws, and pointed at Ruby. This time Ruby got it right away.

"Your really think Skull Boy has feelings for me?" Ruby asked.

Doom nodded. Even though Skull Boy's feelings for Ruby weren't as obvious as Ruby's feelings for Skull Boy (well, obvious to us anyway) they were still there. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Ruby? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Skull Boy asked through the door.

Ruby opened her mouth to say no, but couldn't think of an excuse. That, combined with Doom's glare, made her say the opposite:

"It's okay, you can come in."

Skull Boy opened the door, walked in, and shut the door behind him. He then approached her bed looking very concerned.

"Are you okay?" Skull Boy asked again. "You looked a little freaked out back there."

"I'm fine I just..." Ruby caught Doom's assuring look and 'go on' type paw movement. "I just almost revealed an important secret that's all."

"What secret?" Skull Boy asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me it's okay but if there's something wrong..."

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just scared about how you'd react to it." Ruby blushed, her heart pounding so hard that she believed that Skull Boy knew about it.

Skull Boy did slightly hear beating, but didn't know that it was Ruby's heart.

"Why? How could my reaction make you this scared?" Skull Boy was even more confused.

"Because..." Ruby stopped, her heart pounding even harder now; this time Skull Boy realized where the beating was coming from.

"I think you'd better calm down before you have a heart attack." Skull Boy said caringly.

Ruby gulped, realizing that if she didn't reveal the secret, her heart might. She then took a deep breath, but it didn't calm her heart so she decided to just get it over with.

"Skull Boy, my secret is that-that...that I'm madly in love with you." She finished, looking at the floor, her heart pounding even harder.

Skull Boy was at first surprised, then looked happily lovesick.

"You have nothing to be scared of." Skull Boy smiled, gently forcing Ruby to look into his eyes. "I'm in love with you."

Ruby's heart stopped and she froze, at first wondering if she was hallucinating. She then saw the truth in Skull Boy's eyes. Her heart beating fast instead of pounding hard, Ruby smiled with happiness and love.

"You are?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I have been for about a couple of years. I never told you because of why you never told me about your feelings: I was scared of rejection." Skull Boy smiled.

Ruby, overjoyed, hugged Skull Boy and he hugged her back. They then gazed at each other...and kissed. It was an automatic kiss, one they didn't think about but that was instead triggered by their love for each other. They kissed so powerfully and were drowning in so much love for each other that Skull Boy fell back onto the bed, Ruby halfway on top of him. They stayed like that, not moving at all, for a few minutes until they got used enough to their love for each other to stop drowning in it. They then broke the kiss, but didn't get up. Instead Ruby and Skull Boy gazed at each other lovingly, forgetting everything else except for each other and their beating hearts...Skull Boy suddenly dropped his smile.

"Wait a minute." He said, confused.

Startled, Ruby sat up. Skull Boy sat up too and put a hand over where his heart would be if he wasn't just a skeleton.

"Ruby...you know that skeleton's don't have physical hearts right?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Of course, why?" Ruby asked, confused but no longer startled.

"Because...I actually feel beating in my chest!" Skull Boy gasped.

Stunned, Ruby placed her hand over Skull Boy's hand and felt beating too, beating from a heart!

"How-how can this be?" Ruby stared.

"I don't know...unless I'm feeling so much love for and from you that it gave me a physical heart." Skull Boy guessed. "Wait..."

Skull Boy lifted his shirt, and there was a glowing heart beating inside his rib cage! Both he and Ruby stared at the sight, speechless. Doom, who Ruby had temporarily forgotten about, stared too. Ruby then automatically placed a hand on Skull Boy's ribcage over his glowing heart, which skipped a beat and glowed a little brighter. Ruby froze as if her hand was stuck, for the heart inside Skull Boy was indeed an emotional heart, one that didn't pump blood but instead reflected the love Skull Boy was feeling. Ruby, lovestruck, smiled and gazed and Skull Boy again, who was gazing at her.

"That-that's a lot of love I'm feeling from you." Ruby murmured.

"And most of it is for you." Skull Boy smiled back.

They kissed again, and Ruby released her hand so that she could wrap it and her other hand over Skull Boy's shoulders. This time Skull Boy's heart glowed so much that you could see it through Skull Boy's shirt despite the shirt being black colored. They kissed for a couple minutes, and would've kissed longer if Doom hadn't meowed.

"Oh, Doom." Ruby remembered. "What is it?"

Doom pointed toward the door. Ruby and Skull Boy, remembering their friends, got what Doom was hinting and got off the bed. Hand-in-hand, they then walked to the door. But when Ruby opened it, everyone else came tumbling onto the ground! Even Boo Boo, which was weird since he was floating in midair at the time.

"*Ow*." Misery said in her usual way.

"Uh, high guys..." Iris chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh dear." Scaredy Bat said, worried that they were in trouble for eavesdropping.

Ruby smirked, amused, at everyone, but Skull Boy looked confused.

"That's weird." He said.

"What's weird?" Ruby asked.

"I was suddenly reminded of the Marx Bros for some reason." Skull Boy chuckled.

Ruby giggled. Everyone else, realizing that Skull Boy was just making a joking reference to A Night at the Opera, which meant that he wasn't mad, chuckled as they got up.

"No need to apologize." Ruby smiled to her eavesdropping friends. "I understand, you were just worried about me."

"Yeah, of course after unintentionally overhearing everything we kinda understand why you freaked out earlier." Frank smiled.

True, Frank and Len already knew about Ruby's feelings, but for the sake of her privacy they pretended to have just found out like everyone else did.

"It's great that you two are together." Len added, also smiling.

Everyone else agreed. Skull Boy and Ruby, glad that their friends approved of their relationship, led everyone back into the main downstairs room. The party continued on. During the rest of the party, Skele T and the Skeletones finally showed up. Skele T explained that they were doing a gig earlier and lost track of the time. Skull Boy was especially glad that Skele T made it, because he had a question to ask him. He led Skele T into the kitchen where they could talk in private.

"What's up SB?" Skele T asked.

"I'm wondering, is it possible for a skeleton to get a heart?" Skull Boy asked.

"Yes, in various ways like putting a cloth one under your ribcage." Skele T replied, not sure where Skull Boy was going with this.

"What about...a glowing beating heart that appears out of nowhere?" Skull Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

Skele T froze and stared at Skull Boy.

"Are you pulling my leg bone?" Skele T looked suspiciously at Skull Boy.

"Does this look like I am?" Skull Boy smiled as he lifted his shirt.

Skele T dropped his mouth open as he saw Skull Boy's heart.

"No way...SB you are one lucky skeleton." Skele T smiled.

"What do you mean?" Skull Boy lowered his shirt.

"This can only happen to a skeleton when that skeleton has found his or her true love."

This time Skull Boy dropped his mouth open.

"True love? You mean the 'can-wake-you-up-from-an-evil-sleep-or-save-you-from-a-poison-apple-then-live-the-rest-of-your-life-together' true love?" Skull Boy was stunned.

"Do you know any other kind of true love?" Skele T chuckled. "So who's the lucky girl? Cool Socks?"

"Ruby? Yeah, we just admitted our feelings around an hour ago."

"She's one lucky girl."

"And like you said earlier, I'm one lucky skeleton."

They then rejoined the party. When everyone went to bed, Skull Boy took Ruby aside and told her what Skele T told him about the glowing heart. Ruby was ecstatic.

"You mean, we'll live the rest of our lives together?" Ruby gazed lovingly at him.

"Well, that's what true loves do, and since our love for each other gave me my heart-" Skull Boy had to stop because Ruby just kissed him.

"I had always dreamed of you and I ending up together forever." She smiled.

Skull Boy smiled and kissed her back. They then went to bed (their own beds, they didn't share one).


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

Time passed, and not much changed around the mansion. Basically the only thing that was new was that Ruby and Skull Boy hung out more often than usual and were more open about their feelings. Then, about a couple months later, Ruby and Skull Boy decided to try going on an official date. They took the Gloomsville Train to the city and had dinner at one of the restaurants. Afterward, they started walking back to the station when they overheard a couple around the corner talking.

"Max, I really miss our son. It's been twelve years sine we last saw him and he was a baby then." A female voice said sadly,

"I know Malle, but Tal needed a better life. We'll see him again once we've earned enough money to take care of him." A male, obviously Max, comforted Malle.

"Excuse me..." Ruby said as she turned to corner; she was a little startled, Max and Malle were homeless skeletons!

A.N. Max is from maxella, Malle is from malleus (bone inside the ear), and Tal is from talus (ankle bone). Malle is pronounced the same way you pronounce the Moll in Molly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but maybe I can help." Ruby smiled. "My family owns a boarding house, and you and your son can live there with me."

"That's very kind of you, but we have no way of paying." Malle said, embarrassed.

"Oh there's no need, the other boarders are on one of two payment plans: their parents send me a monthly check or the boarders pay by helping me with chores. You can use the chore payment plan and considering the boarding house is more of a mansion, you would be doing me a huge favor."

"Wait...mansion?" Max said sounding as if he heard something unexpected. "Wait a minute, what's your name?"

"Ruby Gloom, the mansion is Gloom Manor."

Max and Malle looked like they weren't going to blink for a very long time.

"That was where we dropped off Tal!" Malle gasped.

"WHAT?" Both Ruby and Skull Boy cried.

Startled by the second voice, Max and Malle tried to look around Ruby but Skull Boy was still around the corner, out of sight. Skull Boy, stunned and a little nervous, walked around the corner so that he was standing next to Ruby. He and Max and Malle stared at each other, especially since he and Max looked similar to each other. Malle and Max suddenly smiled.

"Tal? Is that really you?" Max asked.

"I-I d-don't know." Skull Boy said, sounding emotional; he felt like he knew them, but also felt like he was dreaming. "My name is Skull Boy."

"Oh that's right, we didn't have any way of leaving a note so of course the Glooms wouldn't know your real name." Max realized.

"It is our son Max." Malle smiled. "He has your eyes."

"You're right, but of course it's up to him whether he wants us back in his life or not." Max said, looking a little regretful.

Obviously, even though they couldn't afford to take care of Tal they had always regretted giving him away. They also probably thought that he might be resentful to them for giving him away.

Skull Boy suddenly had a vision of Max and Malle sadly setting him down somewhere.

"We'll always miss you Tal." Max said sorrowfully.

"We love you so much." Malle added before sobbing

She and Max reluctantly left after ringing a familiar doorbell. A minute later, a woman with red hair opened the door: Ruby's mother!

Skull Boy realized that Max and Malle were indeed his parents, and that his vision was actually a memory of the night they gave him away. He immediately hugged Max and Malle, sobbing.

"Mom...dad..." He sobbed.

Malle and Max hugged him back, also sobbing.

"Of course I want you back in my life, I've been looking for you all these years." Skull-er-Tal continued sobbing. "I'm just glad to have finally found you."

Ruby looked as if she was going to cry with happiness.

After Tal and his parents finished hugging, it was immediately decided that Max and Malle should take up Ruby's offer of their living in the mansion and helping with the chores to pay for it.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Malle asked while they were on the train.

"Mind?" Ruby laughed. "They were the ones who set up the payment plan. Besides, even if they did mind there's nothing they can do about it. I'm in charge whenever they're out traveling, which is most of the year. They only come back during the summer to catch up with everyone."

"Travel?" Max said, interested.

"Yes, they love meeting new people and creatures, and they also don't like sitting around the house all the time when they could be out having adventures." Ruby explained. "Actually, they should be back within a week."

"So who else lives at the mansion?" Malle asked Tal.

"Well there's Iris, a cyclops who loves having adventures up to the point of being reckless. Then there's Misery, a banshee with extreme bad luck and a gloomy personality like all banshees. Despite this she's really friendly and supportive, though she sometimes says random stuff that makes us stare at her." Tal described. "Scaredy Bat is, well, actually his name pretty much sums it up. He's from India and despite his scared nature he's willing to help out if needed. Poe, Edgar and Allen are three ravens who are descendants of Edgar Allen Poe's pet budgie Paco. Egar and Allen we don't know much about because they never speak, but Poe loves high cultured things like opera and also loves talking. Doom Kitty is Ruby's pet cat, she also never says anything but she's good at charades. Unfortunately, most of the rest of us aren't as good, which kinda drives her crazy. Frank and Len are two headed brothers, and the mansion's resident musicians..."

As Tal talked, the train arrived so they got on. After Tal finished talking, Ruby started talking about the various adventures they had in the past, as well as her and Tal becoming a couple. Max and Malle, who liked Ruby from the beginning, were more than happy to find out about her being their son's true love. They were also interested about Tal being skilled at all sorts of jobs.

"It's funny, good funny, that you should be that skillful." Max smiled.

"Really? What kind of career did our ancestors have?" Tal asked. "You know, I've been wanting to ask that question for years."

"Well it's not an entirely correct question." Max smiled. "You see, our ancestors haven't had just one career they had all sorts of careers, painter, tailor, chef, and even a few scientists. You don't just take after one ancestor, you're the best of all of them."

"Wow." Tal smiled.

"He certainly is the best." Ruby agreed, kissing Tal on the cheek.

When they got back, the other Gloom Manor residents were there at the station and were surprised to see two other skeletons there.

"Everyone, meet my parents Max and Malle." Tal smiled.

The other Gloom Manor residents dropped their mouths open with shock, and then happily started congratulating Tal for finally finding his parents and greeting Max and Malle. Ruby then explained that Max and Malle were going to move in with them and everyone else happily welcomed them into the mansion.

"This is great Skull Boy, now you'll get to find out more about your family." Len smiled.

"True, but actually my real name is Tal." Tal smiled.

"Tal? Really?" Poe said, sounding as if he wasn't sure if he liked the name or not.

"Yup."

"I like it." Frank smiled. "Simple, yet not boring."

"Well it does have a unique ring to it." Poe decided that he liked it.

Everyone hung out inside Gloom Manor and continued talking, describing more adventures that they went through. Soon it was as if Max and Malle had always lived there.

The next week, Ruby's parents arrived and were happy to discover that Tal had finally found his parents, and welcomed them with open arms.

Time passed, with Tal spending a lot of time with his parents so that they could catch up. Ruby's parents, Alana and Riley, stayed longer than usual due to Tal and Ruby ending up together. They wanted to enjoy their daughter's happiness for as long as possible, especially after finding out that Tal was her true love.

The years passed, until the kids of the mansion were adults. The day then came when Tal proposed to Ruby. Ruby of course accepted, and their wedding was the biggest party they ever had. Now, normally the wife inherits the husband's last name, but this time Tal took on the last name of Gloom. This was because the Glooms were a very important family to Gloomsville. Not only did their ancestors founded the town, but also one of their ancestors was the inventor of a popular brand of unbreakable mirrors. These mirrors were still selling, and made up most of the mirrors inside the mansion. The rest were banshee-brand mirrors that were added after Misery moved in. She and her relatives enjoyed breaking these mirrors because the family of banshees that made them set up a permanent contest where a certain amount would win their customers a certain prize. This not only ensured sales for the company (which they would've never gotten otherwise due to the unbreakable mirrors), but also allowed their customers to get appliances and such. This was good because they broke down a lot (obviously), and most of the appliances and other items were way more expensive than the banshee mirrors.

After the wedding, Ruby and Tal got a surprise present from Ruby's parents: a free trip around the world! Alana and Riley set it up a long time ago so that Ruby and Tal could enjoy themselves without worrying about the amount of money they would be spending. Ruby and Tal had a lot of fun traveling all around the world, but were also glad when they came back home.


	3. A Unique Fairy Comes Back

When they did arrive home they got a big surprise: Millie the Tooth Fairy Accountant had arrived for a two-week visit! Tooth Fairies, even the accountants, are always very busy and hardly ever get a break from work. However, Millie was one of the best accountants the company ever had, so she earned herself a short vacation. Millie slept in Scaredy Bat's room in a second bed, and hung out with the others. The one she hung out with most however was Scaredy, often due to him wanting to hang out with her. A couple days before she was supposed to return to work, Millie went to Scaredy Bat, who was resting in his hammock outside.

"Hey Scaredy." Millie said, flying onto the hammock.

"Oh, Hi Millie, what, as they say, is up?" Scaredy asked shyly.

"It's just, I've noticed that you've been paying a lot of attention to me. I mean, I know we're friends and everything it's just...no guy has ever really payed attention to me like that before." Millie said.

"Really? I find that surprising."

"Well, by fairy standards I'm not...well...attractive." Millie looked down, embarrassed.

"Well I don't go by fairy standards, you know." Scaredy smiled.

"Then what do you go by? Bat standards?" Millie asked, looking back up.

"Only when it comes to other bats, not that I know that many." Scaredy shrugged. "I used to live in India until my parents thought it would be best for me to live here - they were right - and I haven't seen another bat outside my family since. When it comes to others I go by personality and how they treat me."

"So how do I rate?"

"Very well, eleven out of ten or so, I don't know." Scaredy blushed.

"**That** well? Really?" Millie was surprised. "What about the others?"

"Ruby, Skull Boy, their parents, and Mr. Buns rank ten. Most of the others rank nine or eight."

"So, you might say I'm your best friend?" Millie guessed.

"Well no...Boo Boo and Ruby fall under that category. Boo Boo only has a lower ranking because he scares me so often, but I've gotten used to it so it's become more of a game now."

"Wait a minute, if I rank higher than Ruby and she's your best friend yet I'm not...then what the molar am I?" Millie was really confused.

"Um...well...crush." Scaredy almost squeaked under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Er..." Scaredy blushed even further, his heart pounded, and his pupils shrank.

Ruby saw them out the window of the kitchen, and recognized the fear she saw on Scaredy.

"What do you know," Ruby said to Doom. "It looks like Scaredy has feelings for Millie. Poor guy, knowing his nature it's going to be harder for him than it was for me when I admitted my feelings for Tal."

"Scaredy what's wrong?" Millie asked, concerned. "You can tell me, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-it's not physical pain I am worried about." Scaredy said, still scared.

"Then what kind of pain are you worried about?" Millie asked, resting a hand on Scaredy's wing.

Scaredy froze and stiffened, his heart pounding even harder. He gulped nervously and fainted.

"Scaredy!" Millie gasped, shaking him gently by the shoulders.

Ruby ran outside.

"Don't worry Millie, he's had worse panic attacks than this before." Ruby smiled, comfortingly placing a hand on Millie's back.

"Really?" Millie wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, one time he fainted down the stairs." Ruby explained. "The poor little guy was a bit bruised, but he healed very quickly."

"Down the stairs? What did he see at the top of the stairs that made him do that?"

"Nothing, he just sometimes gets dizzy spells. He's kinda afraid of heights, though it's not as bad as it used to be." Ruby explained. "Beforehand it was so bad that he even refused to fly. It wasn't until I fell off the cliff that he finally flew, he flew down to save me. He still doesn't fly for recreation, but he does lend a wing if needed."

"Oh. Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Millie asked, concerned.

"Sure, just give him a few minutes." Ruby smiled. "You really care about him don't you?"

"Well, he's the only guy to ever really give me attention...plus he is kind and smart..." Millie blushed. "He's my best friend."

Scaredy started to wake up...and that was the moment Boo Boo made another appearance.

"BOO!"

Scaredy screamed as he zoomed onto the top of one of the trees the hammock was tied to. Millie was startled too, but quickly recovered.

"Geez Boo Boo, Scaredy had just woken up from fainting!" Millie frowned disapprovingly.

"Really?" Boo Boo looked apologetic. "Sorry Scaredy I didn't know."

"Oh, it's okay, it really woke me up you know?" Scaredy smiled, recovering.

It still took him a few seconds to willingly come back down onto the hammock though. Luckily Millie managed to help by flying up to him and talking him down.

"*Whew*, well, after that a few other things seem less heart-pounding." Scaredy joked, chuckling afterward.

"Good, Boo Boo and I will leave you two alone now that you're feeling better." Ruby smiled. "Come on Boo Boo, you can help me make some crumpets."

"Okay." Boo Boo smiled, following her.

"Be sure to save some for us okay Ruby?" Scaredy called to her.

"No problem!" Ruby waved back.

"So, what have you been trying to tell me?" Millie asked after Ruby shut the door.

"That...that I have feelings for you." Scaredy admitted, realizing that it would be best to just get it over with.

"Oh, so that's why..." Millie realized; she then smiled. "Well, I have to admit, no fairy has ever dated other species before. However, that doesn't mean it's forbidden."

"You mean...you mean you...?" Scaredy said hopefully.

"Well, I don't know, but I did promise myself that if a guy did pay special attention to me I wouldn't pass it by. So I'm at least willing to give us a chance."

"That's more than good enough for me." Scaredy smiled back.

They held hands/wings after that, and Millie was a little surprised about the closeness that she felt from it. Then she realized that maybe...maybe she had feelings for him too. Well, there was only one way to find out, so she kissed him. Scaredy froze again, this time out of shock, but then smiled and returned the kiss. They both fell in love, and have remained in love ever since.


	4. Their Future is Not Gloomy

Millie of course had to go back to work, but this time she and Scaredy promised to keep in contact more often. Folks in their world lived a lot longer than they do in most other worlds, even the animals, so once Millie retired she and Scaredy were able to get back together, and eventually get married. The good thing was, collecting teeth was the main and most important part of the organization. Accounting was the big time, but wasn't needed as much. This meant that Tooth Fairy Accountants were allowed to retire earlier so Millie did. Millie now lived in Gloom Manor with the others, except this time she and Scaredy shared Scaredy's bed. Her skill with numbers helped a lot around the household, which was great with her. She didn't care what job she had as long as it involved numbers, and now she got one inside the very house where she and her love lives.

Meanwhile, in between all that Ruby and Tal had a son. He looked like Tal, except he had his mother's hair (which was unusual for a skeleton, but not a half-skeleton). They named him Quartz, and he eventually developed a talent for inventing, just like his ancestors before him.

A.N. As for the others, well, let's leave that to the readers' imaginations. After all I'm open minded about other pairings, so I'll let fans imagine for themselves who the others ended up with. All that's really needed to be said is that they continued living happily in Gloom Manor for the rest of their lives.


End file.
